


The Northern Hymn, guide us home

by Zenytra



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Basically Thor doesn't have his hammer yet, Blood, Brotherly Love, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Journey, Loki (Marvel) Feels, More tags to come as I go with this story, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Norse Bro Feels, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protectiveness, Spells & Enchantments, Survival, They are pretty flipping young boys, Trolls, Witchcraft, big ass ugly creatures, i can't write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: "Few steps forward, as your feet touch the cold forest bed, your senses grow stronger. You look over your shoulder, only to see nothing but to feel someone present, lurking in the dark waiting for you. You pray for your safe return, and letting the northern hymn, guide your way back home."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again. The marvel craze has hit me, can't help it. Wanted to start a semi long/short idk yet story of my favorite brothers. It's going to be kind of an adventure/horror type of story. I was heavily inspired by the freaking awesome horror game "Unforgiving: A northern hymn" One of my favorites by now. Anyway, I apologize of my poor English, since it isn't my language. I hope you enjoy my writing besides that, and I am pretty new so hehe. But tell me your opinion and if I should write more.

The first thing he knew was that he couldn't breathe.

Waves of the heavy, violent unforgiving ocean taking deep gulps as to swallow him whole. Thor heard the familiar echoing, booming sound of thunder, mixed with flashing strikes of lightning. He tried to open his eyes, only succeeding to crack only one of them open due to the random splashes of cold freezing water beating his face. He saw darkness and the large opening of the huge sea surface, Thor, now trying to kick with his legs and wave his arms to keep his head above the ocean. 

He yelled.

He yelled Heimdall, he yelled again and again to open the Bifrost. He yelled his father his mother but no one answered. What could he have expected from this situation?

Then he remembered.

He started to remember, while the waves were crashing and swinging him around the deep blue he started to remember. Cold, gut wrenching memory flooded to his head. They had been on a boat. To go somewhere, the reason was still blurry, but he remembered the boat, he remembered getting on it with a smile on his face, laughing at  _someone_  who told him it was a bad idea to go.

He shouldn't go. 

_"You reckless oaf."_

Because there would be a storm coming in.

_Loki_

 

Thor started to panic. He yelled his little brothers name over the booming lightning, almost competing against it's volume. He screamed from the top of his lungs until there wouldn't be anymore air. The waves of water hit multiple times on the thundere's face, him swallowing a bunch of it in the process. He screamed, howled his brother, hoping,  **begging** him to be somewhere around him. Has his reckless behavior caused this? Was this some sort of a punishment for him? Because Thor didn't listen, Loki is now- He's-

No. He can't be. **He isn't.**

While frantically spinning on the spot, he saw something. 

A log was floating towards his direction, he wasted no time and reached his arms towards it, pulling himself on to it in a heartbeat.

Thor tried balancing himself on the old oak log, it floated which was good. His eyes darted all around the sea. Frantically searching something,  **someone.** But no.

The violent rain slapped his back and his face. His hair sticking to his wet face, his golden locks looked dark dusty blonde in the dark. His muscles ached, he couldn't move his legs anymore. He looked around one more time, as to hope there would be a difference. Only thing he saw was the storm furiously raging around him, making him look pathetic and small, as if he would be still a little boy, only waiting his mother to tuck him under the covers. Nothing. He bowed his head, his forehead touching the wet wooden texture on the log. His eyes started to close.

No, he can't. Not now.

He couldn't help it. Thor's lids started slowly closing, still trying to fight back.

-

 

He can't.

 

-

The last thing he saw was the unforgiving sea, laughing to his weakness. His brother, warning him of his foolishness.

Thor's mind, slowly disappeared into the darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Brother, I  think this is maybe the worst idea of yours." Loki scoffed, arms crossed standing on the wooden dock, watching as his big brother pulled the rope, tightening the sail of the old but still reliable boat._

_"There's a storm coming in, you really shouldn't go."_

_Thor laughed._

_"No need to worry brother, there's nothing I wouldn't survive from. Going to visit Valhalla isn't my objective."_

_"Yet." Loki added in a mocking tone, raising an eyebrow._

_"Don't be so negative." Thor smiled, Loki would have slapped him if he wasn't out of his reach. Loki sighed._

_"You reckless oaf." Loki approached the boat, a puzzled, slightly surprised look formed to Thor's face. Fast, but gracefully Loki stepped in the boat, causing it to rock slightly._

_"I'm only coming with you just to keep an eye on you." Loki hissed, raising a finger. Thor smiled at that._

-

Violent coughing, his muscles tightening woke him up. Thor spun from lying on his back to being all fours. He coughed, gagged what felt like gallons of water out of his lungs. He breathed, in and out. His eyes focused again, he looked at the ground. Sand. He fixed his gaze to his hands, his knuckles were red and bruised, dirty from all of the sand and dirt. Thor then slowly lifted his head, his body soon following to rise up to look at his surroundings.

It was a slight dusk, the whole beach covered with thick clouds of mist but manageable to see a bit further. He saw a couple of boat wrecks, scattered across the island. He turned around to see a forest edge, seeing it continuing from his left to the right, then peering back to the sea. The view over the horizon was unrecognizable. Thor spun around slowly, examining the whole area once more not knowing if it was from curiosity, or panic.

Whichever it was, the feeling would soon form into shock.

Couple of meters away, there was a lying figure on the pearl white sand. Unmoving. Thor took a couple steps closer, only to burst into a full run. He recognized that green clothing anywhere.

**"LOKI!"**

Thor dove to his little brother's side, his knees crashing under the cold sand, his hands frantically clutching Loki's shoulders. "Loki! Brother!" Thor ran his hands all over Loki, his face was paler than usual, the color of his skin almost forming together with the white sand below them. He pressed his fingers to his brother's cold neck. He felt a weak beat.

"No no no no no, Loki please no. **no** " Thor yelled frantically, His head was exploding, his mind raced, how- when has he- had he-

Loki's body jerked, his eyes flew open, immediately turning sideways to cough all the water out. Thor held Loki in place, squeezing his shoulders.

"Loki-" Thor said, slight panic in his voice, not sure if reassuring himself or his brother. Loki coughed, trembling heavily. He tried to say something, but another fit followed. A moment of more couching later he turned his head towards Thor, green eyes shining with forming tears, lungs gasping heavily for air, a tired expression on his pale face. "You.. Oaf."

Thor laughed weakly out of relief, to hear his brother's comforting, mocking words. "I thought, I thought that you-" Thor stuttered between his words, holding Loki's thin figure against his own. Loki would have pulled away by now, but that wasn't the case now, not now. Loki weakly responded with a laugh.

"I said- I said that this was a bad idea." Loki said, trying to get his words out between breaths. Thor squeezed him tighter, smiling to his own foolishness. "Yes. Yes it was."

-

Thor had managed to get a small fire going. He had picked up a couple of sticks and wooden pieces from the old boat wrecks that had washed up on this island from only gods know where. Loki sat on the sand, staring at the laughably small flame, clutching his now dirty green cape around him. Thor sat next to him, quilt washing over him like the waves of the quiet sea moving in front of them. 

"Have you tried calling Heimdall?" Loki spoke in a quiet, but sufficient voice. The quietness was unnerving to Thor. His brother would be furious by now. Shouting to him that he didn't listen, calling him names, all and all being absolutely mad at him. But he wasn't. Thor couldn't understand why.

"Yes, many times. He's not answering." Thor replied. Squeezing his fists into a ball. How did this happen? He knew it, but couldn't ever admit it. He thinks too much of himself, Loki knows it. And what did Thor do? He didn't listen. He didn't listen and that almost costed his brother's life.

"I.. I am sorry Loki, for dragging you into this." Loki turned his head towards Thor, staying silent. "Now, we are in the middle of nowhere, we aren't able to contact Heimdall and have nothing on us to protect us because every weapon sunk with the boat." Thor raised his voice with frustration. Loki opened his mouth to speak.

"Thor-"

Loki's words were cut off shortly by a ground shaking booming roar, echoing through the whole island. Both brothers stood up from the sand slowly peering around, only to lock their eyes far to the forests edge.

Both of them froze.

"Loki." Thor said, staring forward.

 

"What. Is. That."

 

Thor felt a grab in his arm, and heard the word spilling out of his brother's lips.

 

 

**"Run."**

 


	3. Chapter 3

And run they did.

His little brother's tight grip and pull yanked Thor backwards, him managing to still gain his balance and run with him next the forest's edge. "What in the nine relam's is that thing?!" Thor yelled to Loki, whose eyes were nailed forward, not looking back nor Thor. "Keep your idiotic words to yourself for once and just run!" Loki shouted. Thor could feel the earth pounding, not just from their speed but from the thing,chasing behind them. Thor peered his head over his shoulder, only to be met with what could be the most enormous being he had ever seen.

Through the thick mist, Thor could see the thing's outlining. It was heavy, dark strong build. An ugly figure that could crush five people with one step of it's foot. Inhuman, monstrous thick arms with thick crushing hands made Thor quake. It was something he had never seen before. 

Thor must've watched the creature way too long since Loki suddenly pulled his arm to the right. Loki, still having a tight grip on his brother's arm twirled around and quickly went behind a large rock, pushing them both down on their knees. Thor, desperate for answers was silenced before he could even open his mouth by Loki's index finger pressed on his lips, him mimicking with his other hand's finger pressed on to his own lips. 

After a moment of silence between them, Loki lowered his finger from over Thor's lips, and slowly raised himself up from the crouching position. Loki looked at Thor, then peered over the rock. 

Silence.

Loki observed, cautiously. After a little while he lowered back down to his brother's level. Their eyes meeting yet again. 

"It's gone for now. We managed to run from it, it isn't the brightest nor fastest of their kind but doesn't mean that it can't find us again." Loki panted quietly. Thor was in lost for words.

"Brother, this could be a good time to explain. What. was. that." Thor said emphasizing the last three words of his sentence. Loki sighed.

"Out of all people I've met, I would have assumed you would be the one to not to be curious one since you're the type who attacks first and asks later." Loki said, Thor let out a frustrated sigh. 

"I know I know, but I've never seen anything like that, it came out of absolutely nowhere. It's was-" Thor paused. "Wait, how did you know about that thing?" Loki raised an eyebrow to Thor's question.

"Oh? Well dear brother. When you have a good time hanging out with your warrior friends, I myself am sitting in the library studying and reading about things **like that**." Loki stated referring to the recent encounter, head turned towards the thick forest. "And that what you just saw, was a giant troll." Loki said, stating the last words bluntly.

Thor blinked.

"That's a one Hel big ass troll." 

"Yeah." Loki agreed. 

"Nonetheless, we need to get moving." Thor turned his head to Loki, whose expression was firm, serious. "We can't stay here, if it comes back it'll find us more easily, the only thing it can smell is us if we stay put here in an open field like this." Loki said. "I say going to the forest is our best option on the table right now. It can't get our scent when we blend in with the other smells. Unless you want to try to swim back and we know how that worked out." Loki tried to reassure his brother whose eyebrows were now knitted together. Thinking. 

Thor turned to glare towards the woods. Unfamiliar new ground, as visitors they would be walking on someone's more powerful territory.

He knew Loki was right, he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. They had no other options.

With a firm expression, Thor nodded to his brother, looking straight into the pair of determined emerald green eyes. Loki was quiet for a moment, but soon confirmed his brother with the same gesture. 

Now both of them stood in a standoff with threatening woodland.

With a change of glares to each other, not knowing if to bring courage or comfort they stepped into the forest, while the echoing, distant howl pierced through the air.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like their whole world had merged with the forest.

The most unnerving thing was the silence. Despite their walking making noise, the woods was dead quiet. The leaves unmoving, no sounds of birds, no movement of any creature that might live there, nothing. Everything around them had fell silent. It was as if every living being had died, leaving the forest untouched.

They had walked at least for 2 hours. They moved just to make out that they were certainly moving forward, no objective path in particular. The dead leaves on the forest's bed, crumbling beneath their boots as they walked. Thor had moved closer to his little brother, out of an instinct or fear for their safety. Both were good reasons. Loki noticed it, but didn't say anything to it.

Thor watched at the same view they had been shown for the last hours, the mixture of green grey that decorated the tall trees, hovering over them as they walked. Thor gave a small hum. Loki turned his head slightly at his brother.

"It was always so hard for me to find you." Loki watched his big brother, puzzled. Thor continued.

"In mother's garden, you knew the best places to hide. I always had to yell for you after up to 20 minutes in hide and seek. You would sneak behind my back to startle me. You always knew how to surprise me every time."

Thor had his head lowered down, smile forming to his lips. He looked up, blue eyes glaring at the dull gray sky. "Do you remember those times?" He turned his head at Loki slightly after he asked the question, it brought back a memory that made Loki stare at his brother for a while.

"Of course." Loki said in a quiet tone, unmanageable emotion in his voice. When they were children, Loki always had trouble keeping up with his older brother. When they would play outside, Thor always won Loki in the wooden sword duel. When they would sneak in the castle's kitchen to steal the freshly baked cookies, Loki couldn't even reach to the counter. But despite all Loki's failures trying to win his brother by strength, he learned to outsmart him with intelligence. He may not be strong, but he's faster. He may not be tall, but he manages to climb higher to reach the destined level. When they were 8 years old, Loki, knowing how much Thor loved snakes, had tricked his brother by turning into one. After a moment, he had stabbed Thor right in the leg with his small dagger. He still has a faint scar in his thigh as a memory of that day. Their mother had not been very happy.

Loki's trail of thoughts broke by his brother bumping his shoulder lightly to his. Thor laughed. "Guess those days are a reminder of some sort."

Loki was quiet, he waited, as if trying to make him talk more, him soon realizing it had been enough to let one faint smile escape to his lips.

-

They had reached an opening in the forest. Large, spacious grass field, the leaves of the tall trees preventing light from entering down to the area. Loki examined the opening from the edge of the area. Clean line parting the forest from the green grass, it continuing into a perfect circle pattern. The thing that got their both's attention was a rock right in the middle of the round area. No other small pebbles surrounding it, just one sitting right in the center of the circle field.

Thor started to walk forward from where they had stopped, his curiosity growing. His intentions were immediately halted by Loki's hand in front of his chest.

Thor turned his head to his brother who shook his head quietly.

 _"What?"_ Thor whispered, slight confusion in his voice. _"It's just a-"_

A loud rumble shook the ground beneath the gods feet, their eye's nailed forward, watching as the rock shook the forest ground and started to move. Shaking the earth with the help of it's large pair of sudden shown arms it was slowly rising from the ground, heaving the grass and dirt from it's way. Slowly it showed it's head to the open air, large pair of pointy ears, a nose and a mouth with tusks, it's skin, almost as if it was made of hard stone and tree shell that formed a mangled, mutilated face. It hauled itself up, showing it's monstrous 80 feet tall figure.

Thor was in loss for words, when in the process Loki pulled his brother yet again from the creatures view behind a large tree.

He shifted his eyes instantly to his brother to say something, but Loki's piercing glare and his lips moving, forming a clear silent command said it all.

_Be. Calm._

 

They both stood still in their potential cover, listening and feeling their heartbeats merge with the creature's heavy footsteps. Their back's glued to the tree's wooden skin. Thor steadied his breathing, at least he tried, in the moment he felt movement on his left. Loki peered around the corner of their cover, glaring at the tall monstrous figure. 

Loki's eyes widened either with fascination, or terror seeing the monster move slowly around the field. He was in between at the moment. Then after a moment of watching and examining the beast, he realized. It was, calm. Puzzlement and questions popped, swirling around in his thought's. Considering the closeness between them and it, it should have smelled them by now. Why hasn't it then? Unless, it already has. 

It should have already attacked. Instead, it walked slowly in the large circle. 

Then they heard it.

To the dead silence surrounding them, steady even beats started to pulse the forest.

"Brother." Thor said in an alarming tone when seeing the same as Loki.

In the heat of the moment, they saw the creature, holding his head with it's gigantic arms. It held it's pointy ears and squeezed it's head from the noise, grumbling, soon forming into a booming cry. 

Thor, gripping his little brother's arm, squeezed him slightly. 

"Loki." Thor whispered, holding his brother tightly, heaving slowly backwards, pulling him with him. "We need to-" 

 

_crack_

 

Their heart's sank, blood turning cold.

Slowly, Loki looked down to his brother's feet.

A broken branch right under Thor's foot.

 

 

Instantly the creature swung his neck towards the breaking noise, showing two pair of glowing yellow eyes, saliva dripping from it's feral open mouth. The drumming sound intensified and with it, the beast let out a ground shaking roar. 

 

It charged towards the brother's, bestial rage in it's eyes.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Loki run!"

With a panicked shout Thor ripped his brothers arm to pull him to run. Thor's hand painfully squeezing his hand, not even thinking of letting go. In the heat of the escape, Loki almost couldn't feel his legs touching the ground, as if he was flying. The branches whipping their face, they stumbled over rocks and logs, faster. They had to get out. They had to run faster.

 

Loki heard the drumming. _Was that his heart?_

Yes.

They turned, Thor pulled him.

_Where is it coming from?_

Another branch.

His heart was beating, hammering. He was afraid. No. He was terrified.

Another rock.

_How did it change the creature?_

The drumming is getting closer. As so does the creature.

_What caused it to attack?_

Stumble.

Drumming beating his ribs. His head was pounding.

_Pull._

Turn.

**Run.**

 

Ground shook. They stumbled but didn't slow down. Faster. They mustn't stop. They had to run faster before-

 

**"Thor stop!"**

 

Caused by his brother's panicked shriek of a command, he realized and halted, them stopping right at the edge of a narrow cliff. Thor's heart almost pounding off of his chest he stared down at the deadly pit, realizing they easily could've fallen. Loki shook his arm harshly.

"Thor listen to me, we need to-"

Loki was cut off by the familiar, deadly roar. The brother's turned around to meet the giant pushing the old oak trees out of it's way, the trees cracking and breaking in half by it's powerful strength.

Thor stepped one foot forward, pushing Loki behind him. He was now angry, no he was furious. Their arrival here was due to his mistake. He didn't know how they ended up here, he didn't know why these woods was filled with these, things. He didn't know who, or what has caused all of this madness. He wanted answers, and he was going to make sure he was going to get them. In one way, or another.

"Come on you ugly piece of shit! You want to taste the wrath of the mighty Thor? Well let's see what you got!" Thor bawled, adrenaline and anger coursing through his veins, he stared in the best's rage filled yellow eyes and braced himself to attack. The beast screamed and so did Thor, the creature ran towards them, pushing the broken trees from it's way. The ground shook, making the solid rock crack under their feet.His brother's war cry mixed with the beast's roar and the drumming rang loudly in his ears, the beast quickly closing in, Loki in the heat of panic took a step forward, his other foot nearly hanging from the rocks edge, taking a deep hitched breath, stretching out his hand. In a split second they both were jolted back, thumping on the hard rock texture, Thor seeing a big flash of green shield type like impact hitting the beast, sending it flying backwards, just it to fall off from the side of cliff with a roar.

 

The brothers sat on the hard rock, the silence filling the atmosphere. The drumming sound had stopped.

A moment later Thor looked down, seeing only sea of trees from high up. The monster had fallen. Only the forest knows where.

 

"Brother." Thor broke the quietness. "that was-"

"Dumb from you? Yes. Was it necessary? No. A life saving move from me? Yes. Was it necessary? Absolutely yes." Loki hissed in a mocking tone, clearly irritated. "When did it occur to you that yelling and vaunting to a bloodthirsty monster without a weapon would be a good idea?" Loki snarled, standing up and brushing the dust off of his jacket. Thor stared at Loki for a moment before standing on his feet himself, turning his expression from baffled, to a pitch of anger. Loki saw it and raised a brow to that, Thor took notice. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"I know, that was stupid." Thor admitted, and looked into his brothers eyes. "But I need answers, we need answers!" Thor raised his voice. "We can't just run and hide and wait. We need to know what is happening." A slight desperation in his voice mixed with frustration, Thor stepped closer to his irritated brother who pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Thor. But you can't go off and start a fight with thing you know nothing about." Loki protested. "Oh? And you do?" Thor stroke back, then instantly regretting his words. Of course Loki knew of these things better than him. He studies about these kind of beings for breakfast. Loki laughed, not in a humorous way. "Oh dear brother you don't even know." 

"And here we are, in the middle of nowhere, practically lost. Thanks to your foolish idea to go on a boat trip, even when I warned you about the raging deadly storm that was closing in. All because you didn't listen." Loki snapped, Thor seeing balls of tears forming to the corners to his emerald eyes. 

"Thor. I-" Loki huffed a moment of silence later, squinting his eyes shut. 

"You what?" Thor asked. "You what Loki? You want to mock me more? Go ahead. Mind I ad that you came along with me willingly, I never asked you to come. I'm as pissed about all of this shit as the same as you are! So what is it brother? **Tell me!** " Thor raised his voice roughly and stared at his little brother who now was looking down to his feet.

Silence. A quiet wind blew past them, making Thor huff. He glared at his brother. "Fine, don't talk. I guess we then just have to-"

 

A loud rumble shook their whole bodies, in the moment they saw the hard rock break, crack and crumble under their feet. Thor lost his balance.

No

 His eyes wide and open when he saw Loki wobble on the edge and lose his balance as well

**NO**

 just to fall down from the edge.

**Loki**

His cries died down under the rumbling sound of the rock slide. Thor felt the falling, the pebbles under his feet, on top of his hands, scratching his face and body. He fell, he didn't see his brother. He couldn't find Loki. 

 

Thor fell, the last thing he saw was the unforgiving gray sky, and so did his whole world, disappear in the matter of seconds.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Quiet.

Darkness.

Silence, before a couple of hushed, muffled sounds spun around in Thor's quiet mind. What is this?

Thor tried opening his one eye, before practically forcing it open. Didn't work. His head ached, hurt. His body was unable to move, he tried. Sounds, no, voices. There was one, no, maybe two. Thor squinted his eyes, it hurt but not much. He was able to crack his one eye half open. Not long till he opened the both of them.

Growing headache, his ears ringing and urge to throw up struck him. His head hung, first thing he saw was his thighs and knees. He was in a sitting position. What in the name of Odin's beard?

"I think she's awake." Thor heard one high muffled voice behind him. _She?_ Thor thought in puzzlement.

"I'm pretty sure it's a he Nora." Another, a bit deeper voice said, correcting the other. _Well this is humiliating._

In the same second, Thor felt a pair of hands placed to the sides of his head. Lifting his head to look at the person holding his head. Thor's vision still blurry, his body ached, head throbbing he managed to make out a woman's facial features, dark hair, a hood of some sort over her head.

"Yep, it's a he." She simply stated.

"Whr- m.. I" Thor gurgled out, trying to sound clear but failing miserably. "Oh he can talk." The woman said surprised. _"Nora...-"_ Thor couldn't make out the rest, since his vision started to blacken, just him to pass out once again.

-

He woke up jolting into a sitting position, instantly holding his head from the excruciating pain, he realized his hands were tied together with a rope. Not good. Where was he? Thor squinted his eyes to the light that burned in the corner of his eye. He examined the whole room. old candle votive lighting the tiny shack like room, sitting on the nightstand next to his, bed? Old wooden walls giving the space an barn like feeling, the floor mimicking the walls. An wooden door, right in the center on the furthest wall right in front of him, slowly creaking open.

Thor braced himself, ready to face his kidnapper and getting the answers he needed. The door opened.

An elderly woman entered in the room and stopped in front of the wooden door, closing it behind her. She had a long dark brown robe, gray long hair that reached down to her waist. Her pale, wrinkly face and intelligent, piercing ice blue eyes looking at him questionably. 

"You're awake." Thor watched as she approached. 

"Where am I?" Thor groaned angrily. The woman watched him with a neutral expression. She was quiet for a while, then spoke. 

"How did you get here." She said flatly. 

"What. What are you saying?" Thor asked puzzled, still groggy from his sleep. 

"How did you get in to these woods?" The woman raised her voice slightly. "No one has managed to get in to the forest without being killed." Thor raised his eyes to the woman, seeing her slightly irritated face. 

"Where are you from and how did you get here?"

Thor saw the woman's piercing glare, her eyes hard as rocks. 

"I'm Thor, the son of Odin. I'm from Asgard, we got shipwrecked and I have no idea how-" It struck Thor like the most powerful lightning blast. He remembered.

**_LOKI_ **

The woman raised her brow. "My brother. I was with my brother." Thor replayed the recent happenings, his eyes wide, eyes darting left and right. "You found us didn't you? Where is he!?" Thor shouted, panic raising from his throat. 

She was quiet. Then spoke calmly. "He's in the next door." Thor's heart jumped to his throat, he remembered how they argued, how they fell,

 

_Loki fell._

 

"Is he alright?"

The woman just looked at him. Thor's stomach turned. 

"You don't seem like you want to do us harm." The woman said flatly, examining Thor with an curious but wise expression. 

"No ma'am." Thor said after a moment, the woman peering her eyes at him. She walked in front of him lowering herself to his level, taking out a small silver dagger from her dark robe's sleeve. Thor's hear skipped a beat, bracing himself for a fight, but just to feel his hands lifted up and feeling the rope being cut in two, releasing his hands.

The woman straightened herself up and walked to the door.

"Come." She said flatly. Thor thought for a moment, coming into a conclusion that he didn't have other option. He glared at her, her watching him back, questioning, sly expression on her face.  _Coming?_  

Thor stood up, and walked across the tiny room, she turned her head and opened the creaking door, both of them stepping outside to the open air.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Gentle light rain droplets tapped Thor's face when they stepped out of the shack. Thor looked around to see a tiny village of some sort. There was actual people here. Humans. 

Thor followed the old woman through the village. His still body ached, but most of the was pain gone due to his sleep, but he couldn't shake the odd feeling away. Couple of villagers who may just go by, gave looks. Thor couldn't blame them though. He felt as uneasy as them, more confused surely. 

Couple of small tents surrounded the area they were on, further in the dark, lit by torches he saw many more shacks, cottages and cabins. An animal barn right on his left as they walked, he could hear the horses making uneasy sounds and see a couple of chicken's walking right outside of the barn, pecking the wet ground for food. On his right he saw a couple of cabins, two small children sitting in front of the cottage, they eyed Thor, the other whispering something into the others ear. Thor felt uneasy. What decorated this place into it's peak, was a silhouette of a large church, right in the middle of the village. Thor watched it, it's dark, evil figure standing still sending a shiver to Thor's spine.

As they walked past maybe at least 5 tents, they stopped in front of an old terrace, the woman eyed Thor for a while, then after a moment she opened the creaking door, gesturing Thor to go inside, him waiting for a while, then stepping in.

What he saw was almost the same view he saw when waking up. Expect there was a large bookshelf on the right side of the room, on the left there was a wooden writing desk, and right in the middle there was a worn out king sized bed, with a figure, laying on top of it.

He knew who it was. He didn't hesitate to rush to him.

Loki was lying on the bed still as a rock, his usual pale face even paler, badly bruised. His clothes were torn and dirty, half of his cape snagged. His dark raven hair messy, strands of his hair sticking to his bloodied cheeks.

"Loki.."

Thor carefully reached out his hand, brushing gently one strand of his hair behind Loki's ear, looking down his body clenching his teeth, he noticed his hands were tied as well.

"Loki, brother please." Thor plead, lump stuck to his throat, he placed his hand to Loki's chest, his light body armor feeling cold to his bare hand. After a moment of silence, what felt like an eternity Thor didn't even hear her approach, the woman walked beside him, kneeling down to Loki's level. Thor turned his head and saw how the woman reached out to Loki, holding a tiny bottle in her hand. 

"What are you-"

Confusion rose in his mind, and clearly not trusting the old hag, Thor was about to stop her, but a second later, Loki started to cough. 

Thor clutched Loki's shoulders, his mind mixed in relief that Loki was alive, and panic thinking she might just have poisoned him.

"What- **WHAT DID YOU DO?"** Thor shouted, Loki violently couching in Thor's grip. 

"Just give it a moment." She replied raising her hand as to halt Thor's angry growling. Thor's mind was spinning, this didn't make any sense. Nothing did.

After a long couching fit, Loki tensed, and relaxed, his eyes feverish and half open, looking up at the ceiling. Thor was quiet, scared to say anything. But gave in and shook Loki gently by his shoulders. 

"Loki?" 

Loki squinted tiredly, confused, and turned his head towards to see his blurry older brother. "Thor..? Thor.. Is that you.."

Thor smiled, giving a weak laugh. Tears forming into the corners of his eyes. He nodded. "Yes brother, it's me." 

Thor pulled Loki into a tight embrace, burying his face in Loki's chest. "It's me."

-

After Loki fully came to and his hands freed, he was as confused as Thor. Well, Thor was confused, but more furious. Thor, still holding his brother's weak hand for hidden comfort and instinct, sat on the wooden ground leveling with Loki who himself sat on the old creaking bed. Thor demanded answers, Loki, not being able to look away from the woman. Curious and suspicious as always. 

The silence that Thor had gotten used to before the hag spoke fell on them, after a while the woman spoke, monotonically as always. 

"We had to strain you for safety purposes, but seeing that you don't want to hurt us, you are allowed to walk freely." Loki squinted, puzzled.

"Why are you afraid that we would do any kind of harm? And if we really would, why would you risk your lives to bring us here?" Loki asked confused. The woman just stared with half open eyes.

"Bringing you here was not my idea. If it had been for me to decide, I would've left you two there to rot." She said coldly. Thor shivered.

"And what comes to you harming us. We couldn't be certain if you weren't infected by the spell." Thor raised his brows to that. Loki asked instead.

"Spell?" The woman glared her blue eyes to the brother's. She knew what to tell.

"The whole forest is infected. No bird has flew over these skies, no animal has stepped their foot in to the forest for year's. Everything is alive, but the forest's soul has been dead for centuries. By hearing the what people call; 'melody', drives people mad, feral and deadly. Some may die, others become the spells slaves. Our village survived, our people, our minds have not been possessed, the power that hold this forest in it's claws has not gotten to us yet. We were surprised to find you, still breathing and, normal."

The woman looked to Thor, eyes cold as ice. "No one has survived these woods, no passerby, no mortal, no one, and we are as confused as you two are."

"Now."

The woman stepped one step closer.

" I think we **all** deserve some answers."


	8. Chapter 8

They were escorted to what the woman said was, the "great hall." 

It was huge, it reminded Thor of father's throne hall. Thor didn't say anything about it to Loki, already knowing he felt the same too. 

The hall was lit by torches from every corner of the large space, four tall wooden pillars keeping the place from collapsing. Right in the middle there was a semi long wooden table, many wooden chairs on both sides of it. The table reached from the doorway to the very end of the hall, a large wooden throne, right in the end of it. A dark figure, sitting calmly in the throne, hands resting on the armrests.

The woman gestured them to sit, so they did. She stood next to Thor.

Thor felt uneasy, nervous even. He felt his brother's muscles tense beside him when the booming voice spoke in front of them. 

"Who are you." The deep, oddly calm tone echoed through the hall. Loki squinted his eyes slightly, he couldn't see the man's face at all, he wasn't that close of course, but not that far either since he could see a long black beard creeping under the hood he was wearing. Loki relaxed his eyes and tensed a bit when Thor opened his mouth to speak.

"I am Thor Odinson, the son of Odin. And this is my little brother Loki. We mean no harm. Sir." Thor paused in the end and added the last part hesitantly. Loki raised his brow almost imperceptibly. Mostly to himself he supposed.

"I see." He hummed, positioning his arm in a way that his head was slightly resting on his knuckles. 

"Odin's sons." He said slowly, as if examining them. Wanting to know more. 

"We found them from not too far away from Helberg, inside the closed area, they were mostly unharmed. Not infected." The woman stated as if wanting to hurry and say it as quickly as possible. The bearded was still, but Loki knew he was surprised.

"That's fortunate." He said with a calm, too calm tone. "You are very lucky Odinson's. Many have not survived." 

Suddenly, slowly, the man stood up. He started to walk towards them. He was tall, the hood, revealing itself as a dark cape that reached down to his feet. Stopping in the middle of the table.

"This place wasn't always like this." He started.

"Long ago, we lived in peace. Harmony that embraced us all, sun shining on us every day. And the moon singing us to sleep every night. But something happened." 

"The drum." Loki said out of the blue, the woman turned her head on him. The bearded one nodded. "Yes." he whispered.

"What is causing it?" Thor asked, the man shook his head slowly.

"Our worlds were split with the beings of the other world. Humans and monsters, we were equal. One faithful day, one of us, broke the promise." He said in a dark tone, lowering his head slightly. "It drove them insane, the melody slaving them, forcing them to attack on us. We lost so many. Half of the village destroyed, forcing us to lock ourselves inside. The forest has lost it's soul, our people have lost our hope. Now, we can't ever leave." 

Loki and Thor stared at the man, who slowly slid the hood from over his head. He had long dark hair, a strand of his hair braided. He had wrinkly skin, his nose was crooked and his one eye, blinded. Loki noticed his left ear was completely missing. 

"But we found you, after all these years." The man turned his head to meet the brother's eyes. "You can save us from the darkness. The princes of Asgard. You have come to bring this land the long waited peace it once had." The man turned slightly and reached his hand, showing the furthest wall. 

 

A large painting covered the entire wall, in was painted right on the wood. A blonde, warrior man wearing a dark cape, under it covering his body was shining, silver armor, on his head he wore a helmet, pair of silver wings on each sides. He was holding a hammer, jumping into air he was striking it to a drum that was breaking in half, lightning strikes sparking around it. Behind the drum was a dark, shadowy, monstrous figure, it's mouth open, showing a set of razor sharp teeth. Screaming. 

Loki saw right in the middle of the painting was another, more thinner man. Large green cape flowing behind him, a golden helmet with long bendy horns decorating the black long raven hair. Loki saw how he was floating in the air, in the middle of the battle, his hands glowing. Green powerful energy bursting from the open palms. Loki's mind spun, it was like all of the pieces of the messy puzzle was slowly coming together.

 

"Thor.." Loki whispered, Thor turned his gaze to him. The green eyes piercing through his blue's. They understood.

 

"But how can we be sure." She asked, the man turned his head to her. Eyes stoic. " The time has come Hilda, the time to put an end to this madness." Loki saw how Hilda's eyes stared at him unemotionally. She lowered her head, then peered her eyes to Loki and Thor.

 

This was madness. All of this, it felt like every glimpse of normal had fallen from them during their journey. That every mad aspect of, this, already felt normal to them. It even made sense in a twisted way after all of what they have seen and heard.

"Prince Thor, prince Loki." The bearded one said calmly in a questioning tone.

"Will you help us?" Hilda stared at them. Her voice calm and echoing, the crackling of the nearest torch blending into her words. 

 

Loki and Thor stared at each other. Thor saw his brother's look, he knew that they needed them. Loki's face was still bruised and dirty, it reminded Thor of how they had survived, Loki's tired but stoic emerald eyes, shining fear, but he was determined to make an end to all of this. Even how mad this all sounded, it made sense. 

 

The brother's agreed. The bearded one, bowing his head. Thanking them deeply.

 

In that moment Loki and Thor knew that the journey they were on, was only starting to begin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit confusing, I'm trying to make this as readable as possible. Hope you'll survive ,:)


	9. Chapter 9

The bearded one, who introduced himself as Berg, said that they would get everything ready as soon as possible.

Loki pinched the fabric of his torn cape, trying to help his mind from spinning like a hurricane. Thor, his arms crossed leaned against an old rotting fence that had lost it's color long time ago, leaving an ugly dark green tint to the musty wood. Thor took a deep breath and looked up to the dark sky. Loki turned his head towards him, knowing he would say something. Hoping he would.

"Well brother, what do you think?" Thor asked tilting his head slightly to Loki. "Are those people insane?"

Loki turned his head away to look at the ground. "I, don't think they are completely mad Thor." Thor chuckled at that.

"Why do you think that they aren't?"

Loki looked down at his feet. His stomach twisting and turning, as if to tell the greatest sin he has ever done. Finally to come clean. He took a breath, closing his eyes, exhaling and opening them yet again.

"I have had these, dreams. Nightmares. Nothing particular at first, just feelings of fear and pain. But by the time they got worse. More clear. I saw you on that cliff. You were screaming, and then you fell down. I saw the painting, but the figures on it were blurry, unmanageable to comprehend, but the moment we walked inside the hall and Berg showed it to us, I knew they weren't just nightmares. The pouring rain, the growling, The creatures, the waves of the raging ocean. The drum. I saw it all, Thor. All of it, all of this. This was bound to happen. When you were leaving, I couldn't just let you go, I know I should've said something about it, but, I didn't. I'm sorry Thor."

Loki lifted his head, seeing the quiet shock in Thor's eyes. "That's why I came with you."

"Well, I. Gods that explains a lot, if not all. If not anything at all. One of the two." Thor ran his finger's through his dirty messy blonde hair. His ponytail almost completely loose.

"This village, their whole world is in great danger brother. We must help." Thor heard his brothers reassuring voice on his left, His eyes now peering the dying village. Seeing people doing their daily tasks, life drained out of them completely.

Thor took a deep breath and turned his head to Loki.

"So we'll do."

-

"You'll head north from here, this map will guide you." Hilda handed over a yellow tinted scroll to Loki. The clouds had disappeared, leaving the sky bare, the moonlight lighting their surroundings as if it was daytime. They were standing in the village's exit, an old wooden gate wide open. They had been given two bags, filled with food supplies and water. Thor was given an iron sword, slightly worn out and damaged but still manageable. Loki said he didn't need extra carry on due to his two daggers that he could use in a fight if needed. Hilda had given him a weird look, Loki saw it coming so he said nothing. He'd gotten used to it.

"Take the route to the falls when you go, you can set a resting place near the lake, and what ever you do, don't make any noise when you get there." Hilda told in a serious tone. Loki and Thor knowing fairly well what she meant.  
"You should reach the peak in 4 days by taking the north road, if you're lucky. That is where the drum is being held."

"So we just go there and break the drum? Then everyone is saved from the curse?" Thor said as he examined the sword, balancing it between his hands.

"It's not that easy as it sounds." Hilda said. "Only the worthy can break the spell that holds this land under it's power with a weapon made by the Gods." She continued, her blue eyes blank and empty.

"Berg has assured our people for centuries that the true savior's will come. He has never given up hope. Hope, that we as a people lost long time ago." She clutched her chest, wrapping her thin pale fingers around something. Loki saw it was a necklace. She stared forward blankly, until turning her head unexpectedly, Thor jumped a bit.

"He's counting on you." She said, her blue eyes shining bright in the moonlight.

"We all are." Hilda said as a goodbye and turned her back to the brothers, walking away leaving her last words echo in Thor's head.

A gentle breeze blew past them as they were left standing in the exit.

"Come on brother, we have no time to waste." Loki turned to walk the road that was leaving the town, Thor left standing on the spot for a while. Thor took a last glace of the quiet village, an awful itch on his skin. Everyone was counting on them.

Eventually Thor turned to follow his brother on the dirt road, the moon lighting their way to the edge of the forest. 


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had started to rise, Thor's eyesight had gotten used to the dim dark, so the sudden change of the lighting had baffled his eyes a bit.

They had walked in silence, Loki walking a bit further ahead, Thor walking behind him. Thor saw how the surroundings changed. Changed for the better if Thor had a say in it. The trees looked more green, so did the grass. The sun shone brighter and there were fewer clouds. Thor was almost sure he heard few birds chirping. They kept walking, seeing how the area brightened, like the dead coming back to life.

"This part of the forest must still be uninfected." Loki said while peering around the trees, seeing how vibrant the different tints of green and yellow glowed in the early sunlight. Thor saw it as well.

Thor stopped at one of the berry bushes and felt one of the leaves, it felt perfectly healthy. Thor knitted his brows together. "I guess the curse hasn't gotten this far yet, and let's keep it that way."

Loki stopped and looked at him, then looked at the clear bright sky and huffed. He turned to walk again.

"Well, I hope there will not be anymore of those trolls, real pains to the- Whoa-!"

"Loki!"

In a snap a yanking motion lifted Loki up, he saw his brother turn upside down, wait, he was the one upside down.

Loki felt a tight grip in his left ankle, a trap.

Thor ran to his dangling brother, about to untie Loki when he was halted by a voice. A voice who sounded apologetic?

"Sorry! Sorry!" Thor saw how a woman ran to him, holding her arms up. She lifted the hood from over her head, revealing long, brunette hair and green pair of eyes. She smiled, laughing at the situation.

"Hehe, this is a bit humiliating, here- Can I?" She came to Loki, clearly asking if she can untie him, Thor stepped back, still in a defensive mode but let her cut the rope in a hurry. The rope snapped and Thor caught his brother before the ground could.

"So sorry about that. You ok?" Loki watched the woman when released from Thor hold. Thor asked before Loki could.

"Who are you? And why-"

"I'm Emma, and no we didn't try to capture you, that trap there is for animals." She said as she pointed the cut rope, dangling loosely from the tree.

"Are you from the village?" Loki asked, taking off the cut leg trap.

"Yes we are." She said as much shorter person shuffled their way from the bushes, taking of the hood from their head as well. "This is Nora, my little sister." Nora kept her distance, standing beside Emma. A shy look on her face. She looked at both Thor and Loki green eyes large, peeking through her long brown hair.

"Did you follow us here?" Loki asked, Emma smirked. "Perhaps, maybe we were just a tad curious." She ruffled her little sister's hair. 

Thor furrowed his brows, not trusting this woman. "How many traps are ahead?" Emma turned to Thor, putting her hand on her hip. "Abouutt.." Emma looked up, sarcastically thinking. "78.. Maybe 83." She smirked. "Oh, and you better watch out the bear traps, they're almost under every leave pile and bush. And the string traps as well, hate to find an arrow stuck to your head."

Thor was silent, annoyed mostly. Loki just listened.

"How do you know that?" Loki asked, Emma shrugged. "Cause I placed them there, well, Nora and I. For hunting food mostly."

"You're the ones that were sent their way to destroy the drum?" Emma asked. Thor saw how Nora flinched when the drum was mentioned. 

"Yes." Thor said. 

"Well, it's a really far trip from here to the mountain. It kinda looks you would need some guidance." Thor furrowed his brows.

"No, we're just fine thank you." Thor hissed slightly. Emma raised her brows a bit.

"Well alright then, it was nice meeting you boys, good luck on your journey. Toodles." Emma waved a hand as she walked past them, Nora following and mimicking her sisters wave.

Loki thought for a moment. "Wait!"

Emma turned.

"You know the territory much better than we." Emma nodded. 

Loki looked at Thor, who just starred at her, Loki saw the small disbelief in his look. Loki turned back to Emma. 

"You want our help then?" Emma asked.

"Yes" "No"

Loki turned to Thor whose face was sour as hel. "I don't trust her brother." Emma shrugged. "Acceptable, I get it." Emma closed her eyes, lifting her hands slightly. "I wouldn't trust anyone either if their trap captured my little sister. A trap that was meant for _animals_ , and a trap you didn't know was placed there. I am willing to help, seeing clearly you don't know the area at all and could possibly save you from much worse dangers that lie ahead  **but** it's whatever, don't say I warned you goldie locks."

Thor went red from this, angry as hel. Loki halted Emma yet again. "No, we do need your help. Don't let my brother distract you. He'll cool off."

_"Loki.."_

_"I know brother, but we need all help we can get."_

Emma came closer to the brothers, Nora by her side.

"Alright, I'll help you. But-" Emma raised her finger. "I'll lead the way, deal?"

Emma reached her hand out to Thor. Thor took a moment, stoic eyes meting her bright green ones. Thor huffed.

"Deal." Thor shook Emma's hand, her grinning back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry this story takes me a looooong time to continue, I have a spark of inspiration, it just takes a while to completely carry out. Now that school is stating, I'm not able to write so much, so it's gonna take even longer. So in conclusion, I'm still exited to finish this, and I hope some of you, even if there are just a small amount of you, are still enjoying this. Thank you, comments are very welcome <3


	11. Chapter 11

"Watch your step boys."

Emma climbed a well sized boulder that was blocking the small pathway, Nora had climbed on her sisters shoulders, taking advantage in her size. Thor came after Emma, Loki soon following. 

"Those can scare you tho, you never know which is going to come alive and eat you." Emma pointed at the boulder.

"Yes we know, we ran into one." Loki said, Emma raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, not surprised. But just wanting to be sure if you haven't. This whole place is filled with them." Emma continued to walk.

 

The sky started to dim as it was blocked by heavy dark rain clouds. The rain started to tap gently on the trees leaves, and the air getting cooler by the minute. Thor looked back at his brother, making sure he was still there. He didn't know why he did that, out of pure instinct he guessed. Thor saw Loki looking around a bit. He couldn't blame him, he was a bit nervous as well. 

After a while Loki picked up his phase of walking and walked right beside Thor. 

Thor's mind burned, he wanted answers. Not that it was a new thing lately. But, answers from that woman. He still did not trust her. Why was she helping them? How did she know they were here? At the right spot? They said no one could leave the town, so why is she here? Rebellious maybe? That.. Would make sense in a way. 

Thor huffed and tried to shrug it off. Continuing the long walk, leaves crushing under his soaked boots.

 

They reached a small hill up. Emma stopped and scooped Nora for a piggyback ride.

"Alright let's go, last one up is a loser!" There was a happy chime in Emma's voice as she started to climb.

Loki could feel the grin is his brother's face.

"NO" Loki said firmly with venom spitting from his lips before Thor could even say it.

"Oh come on brother, I can still carry you." Thor grinned. Loki gave him a look of disgust.

"I know you can, and you will  **not.** " Loki hissed and started to climb the middle sized hill up. Thor just laughed.

"But I will, you'll see." Thor shouted, Loki gave him a glorious finger salute, not looking at Thor whose face was plastered with a smile.

* * *

After the short climb, they dived deeper into the woods. The trees became thicker, and air a bit heavier. Emma walked ahead, while Thor walked beside her, Loki and Nora behind them.

"So where are we heading now?" Thor asked, chopping couple of medium strong branches with his sword that were blocking the pathway.

"To the waterfalls,  I know a shortcut from here." Emma examined the map Loki gave her.

"It should be riight here." Emma leaded the way to a narrow opening, on the left side of them was a hill, and right was the thick forest. It was a narrow pathway straight ahead.

There was a soft rumble, Loki looked up at the high hill beside them, small pebbles rolling down on to the ground below.

"Yea you just gotta be careful to dodge the rocks." Emma started to walk, Thor standing his ground.

Emma turned. "Come on!" She waved a hand.

By taking a breath, they soon followed. 

The rumbling didn't stop, it formed itself into a hum sort of sound. Loki's worry peaked. 

Nora walked in front of Loki, behind Emma. Thor leaving slightly behind.

It didn't stop.

The humming. It didn't stop.

"Do you hear that?" Loki asked Thor, hoping it was just him.

Thor looked a bit up, nodding slowly. Loki's stomach turned.

 

Then it came

The ground shook once again, violently rumbling the earth, sending pebbles and well sized rocks rolling down the hill over a small opening of a cave. Loki saw how a large dark shadow like circle started to roll down, right

on

to 

Nora.

Without hesitation, without though or listening of his brother's voice well behind him or Emma's shocked shouting Loki dove being only within arm length of Nora, wrapping his arms around the small form of her. 

**"LOKI!"**

**"NORA!"**

Thor only heard heavy rumbling of the rocks, and a loud thump of the boulder hitting the ground, seeing only dust. His heart hammered, eyes welled up with tears from the dust. Panic rising to his chest. 

Thor saw now the cave closed, covered by a big boulder.

"Nonononono Nora!" Emma cried as she started to helplessly lift the huge rock.

"Help me!" Emma looked at Thor, who came running to her at the same second.

Thor started to lift, as so did Emma, desperately trying to move the huge stone. Thor's eyes welled up, they were there just seconds ago. 

Thor squinted his eyes, why didn't it move!? He opened his eyes to take a breath, then freezing when he looked up at the peak of the hill.

 

There it was, standing there. A black figure, looking directly at Thor with glowing yellow eyes. Holding a round object in it's hands. 

 

The figure moved, then disappeared into the woods above. Leaving two steady drum beats behind.

 


End file.
